Lorn au Arcos
Lorn au Arcos is probably the most notorious warrior in the Society. During his more than 100 years of life, he experienced many battles and was awarded by the previous Sovereign the title of Rage Knight. His skills are unmatched and even with in his old age, he is still feared as the most dangerous fighter in the system. After seeing all his sons die in a variety of battles, he retired with his personal fleet to the remote moon of Europa, where he lives with his grandchildren, even a great-granddaughter. Background Born to House Arcos, Lorn's family had some martial background as he described his father as a tough man who lived in an era where right Iron Rains fell. Lorn made for himself through his martial prowess, eventually ascending to the post of Rage Knight. He also gained the nickname of "Stoneside" due to one occasion where he ate a rock on a bet with an Obsidian. As time passed, Lorn eventually had a large family where many of his sons were claimed by war and eventually left the position of Rage Knight to retire to Europa with his remaining kin. Despite this, he is still referred to as the Rage Knight and has garnered fame as a warrior-philosopher as he is quoted by many Golds. Personality Though he was seen to be more liberal than other Golds, Darrow still thinks he is stalwart and subject to the thinking of olden times. This is demonstrated in his behavior towards Tactus, emulating typical Gold brutality by killing him after he had surrendered. However, he began to express regret, showing that he is capable of changing. He was also wise and judicious, removing himself from Gold society as he correctly saw its decay into decadence and bloodshed. Appearance Lorn appeared as a grizzled man with grey hair and a beard. He was not exceptionally tall for a Gold (being shorter than Darrow) but was broad and tough-looking. He was known for his thick hands marred with scars and wrinkles on which he wore the signet ring of an Olympic Knight. Involvement Red Rising=Offers Darrow patronage. Part II As a Drafter, he selects Darrow to be 10th out of 1000 candidates and into House Mars. |-|Golden Son=He secretly trained Darrow every morning. Part III Darrow forced his involvement in the war. He boarded the ship which Pliny was on with other Golds, and intimated to attendees of the meeting that they should die if they approach Darrow. Part IV He died at the celebration of Darrow's Triumph, being stabbed by Adrius au Augustus and having his throat slit by Lilath au Falthe. Abilities He was a highly renowned fighter and tactician, using his own fighting style known as the Willow Way. Showcasing Lorn's ability to observe his enemies, it uses principles taken from his years of combat for maximum effectiveness. Utilizing aggressive tactics different from typical Gold fighting styles, it has the practitioner rapidly attack limbs and move in a circle to confuse opponents. It is so revered among warriors in the Society that many would pay exorbitant fees for a single lesson. The Jackal, with his immense wealth, is even unsure if he can afford lessons for Darrow under Lorn. He is also an excellent teacher, having trained deadly warriors such as Aja and Darrow. Aside from his martial prowess, Lorn is also something of a philosopher. He is quoted multiple times by Golds and applied his philosophy to the Willow Way, turning himself and his students into monstrous warriors. His persona is emulated by Darrow (his final student) who is saddened that he could not be more like his teacher. Nevertheless, his effect on Darrow is so profound that his student remembers his teachings even after his demise. Relationships * Grandfather of Lysander Au Lune heir to the Morning Throne Trivia * Lorn is part of the word forlorn, lovelorn, etc. and as such indicates being lonely and deserted Quotes * If you're a fox, play the hare. If you're a hare, play the fox.' ''- Golden Son, Part II: Break * '''When falls the Iron Rain, be brave. Be brave.' ''- Golden Son, Part III: Conquer * '''I want to fade in peace.' ''- Golden Son, Ch. 28: The Stormsons * '''Wise men read books about history, strong men write them.' ''- Golden Son, Part III: Conquer * '''A boy throws stones. A fool steals kisses. A man gives his heart. * You don't fight a river. You don't fight Aja -Morning Star * A man believes he can fly, but is afraid to jump. A poor friend pushes him off the ledge. A good friend jumps with him -Morning Star * A man is never too young to kill, never too wise, never too strong, but he can damn well be too rich.[ GS, Pt I Ch 6 ] misattributed to Nero au Augustus * A fool pulls the leaves. A brute chops the trunk. A sage digs the roots. * The bill comes at the end. [ MS, XXV ''] * ''"If you must only wound the man, you better kill his pride." - quoted by Karnus in Golden Son, Ch. 3: Blood and Piss es:Lorn au Arcos Category:Characters Category:Golds Category:Red Rising Characters Category:Golden Son Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Olympic Knights